Sleepless Nights Brought Us Together
by Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare
Summary: a lemon oneshot challenge from Kyoxsakifan. .:. Allen is unable to sleep one night, thanks to his overactive cursed eye. So he ventures to the library. And who does he find but his red-haired comrade, Lavi? .:. canonverse, AllenXLavi. SMUT ALERT!


**A/N: I've been dying to write something for these two for a long, long time… and now that I have accepted Kyoxsakifan's lemon challenge, I finally can. Thanks for that, Neko-chan; now I can write random smut for this great D. Gray Man pairing!**

**I swear, this is one of my favorite pairings ever for reasons I can hardly explain. And in case you're wondering: yes, I do tend to support Linalee with either Allen or Lavi (Rabi) as a second-choice pairing. And if you're wondering: NO, I do not support Kanda with either of the boys. KandaXAllen is like SasuNaru to me: it's more rivalry than romance, and it doesn't sit right with me. And KandaXLavi is like SasuGaa to me: it's weird and doesn't make much sense to me. So there you go! AllenXLavi is my other-anime version of NaruGaa, haha. I know, I'm very sick and twisted; it's alright.**

**On a side note: this is technically the canonverse at HQ, but I dunno at what time, so that makes it light AU, I suppose. Also, this is in Allen's POV.**

* * *

I hadn't meant to do it.

Honest, it was a mistake. It sprung up on me and simply happened.

See, it all stared when I was restless one night.

I couldn't sleep a wink. My eye was constantly scanning for Akumas. It was really bothering me, because I knew there weren't any for miles and miles. Still, it kept flitting about and panning around, making me dizzy. I just wanted to sleep.

Seeing as how I was sleep-impaired at the moment, I sighed and stood from my bed, my hand over my left eye. I walked with no specific place in mind and ended up in the library.

I wandered over to a stack of books. I picked one up and idly leafed through it. It smelled musky and old, like every other book in here.

Suddenly, a snort shook me. I turned to find Lavi waking from a drooling puddle on the desk. He wiped his mouth and yawned. Then he spotted me. Truth be told, I hadn't noticed him. And if another truth were to be told, I've confess I wished he hadn't noticed me. But he's my comrade and a good friend, so I smiled weakly at him.

"Fall asleep on the job yet again, bookman?" I teased. I know he hated to be called a bookman when he was merely an apprentice; he always said the "panda man" was the real bookman, not him. The redhead was amusing this way.

"Yeah," he replied lamely. He stretched out his limbs. "What are you doing up?"

I uncovered my hand from my eye and revealed the source of my sleep deprivation. Lavi visibly winced.

"Does that hurt?"

"Not really. It makes me dizzy, that's all."

"Are there Akumas on the prowl?"

"Not that I can see."

He stood and came closer. Then closer. I was tempted to back away, because I hadn't the slightest clue what he wanted.

Lavi closed the distance between us and laid a hand on the side of my face to steady it. His visible green iris studied with a puzzled expression the strange oddity that was my curse. "I never really got a good look at it when it reacted to the Akuma like this," he murmured slowly. I could smell his minor case of 'morning breath'. It wasn't that bad, really; it was just earthy like the seals he uses with his hammer. "Didn't you say it could locate innocence as well?"

I shrug. "Kind of."

Lavi looked at my other eye, which is dully blue-grey in comparison to the bright red and black spectacle across from it. Gears whirred and for a moment, found an Akuma.

An Akuma that was a few countries away.

It's been doing that lately; finding as many as it can within a giant miles radius I can't even calculate properly. I've been losing sleep because of it.

"Allen," Lavi muttered.

"What?"

He removed his hand from my face. "Never mind," he uttered underneath a sigh. I cocked my head at him, wondering what it was he wanted. There was something in his tone that told me he wasn't going to let me not mind whatever it was he had to say.

"What is it? Spit it out, Lavi."

He turned away. "It's not easy, you know… being a bookman and all. We're not supposed to do anything more than observe, read, and record. We can't get involved in worldly things like emotions and bonds and pleasures…"

He was going somewhere with that, I just knew it. So I waited patiently for him to continue.

"And yet... I couldn't bring myself to go through with all that. Remember when we fought with Rhode? She made me dream – or hallucinate, or whatever that was – some pretty bizarre things. And in those, I learned something about myself: I don't want to be some heartless bookman. I _can't _be; I don't have it in me."

I didn't know why he was confessing such a thing. Maybe it was the late-night delirium. Maybe it was the hardly-awake rambling. Or maybe Lavi has been meaning to tell me this for a long time now. Either way, I didn't mind it and I listened carefully.

Lavi sighed and rubed his temples after removing his mussed headband. He ruffled his hair, and vaguely I wonder what it felt like, and if it was silky despite the random curls and cowlicks. He looked to me. "Allen, do you ever get the feeling what you're doing is wrong?"

"I don't quite get what you mean," I replied. I always tried my best and hoped things turned out. I never chose what was evil or morally wrong; at least, I didn't plan on it or do it on purpose.

My red-haired friend pulled off his scarf and tossed it to the floor. He proceeded to unbutton the top few buttons on his Exorcist jacket. "I mean when you feel like something isn't going good, or you're doing something that isn't meant to be done. Like… when you feel things aren't 'okay'. They're _wrong_," he elaborated. I could tell he was making things up on the spot, saying whatever came to mind. Lavi does not do that often; usually he thinks before he speaks. But this time, it seemed, had been an exception.

I paced around him and sat on an uncluttered chair. "I guess I follow you," I told him. "Why do you ask?"

"Because," he said steadily, "I think I'm going to do something wrong one of these days."

"Why?" I inquired for a second time. Lavi wasn't making any sense.

"Allen," he mumbled, "Surely you've picked up on it…"

"Picked up on what?" I blinked. He had made no sense whatsoever after that remark.

"My God, are you truly that unaware of your surroundings, Allen?" Lavi chuckled nervously. "I mean, Linalee is more obvious about it than me, but… I thought, maybe you could tell by the jealousy I showed sometimes, like when Rhode…" He shook his head. "Never mind."

Again, there was that tone that indicated he didn't want me to forget and not mind what he's not saying. I leaned forward to rest my elbows on my knees and my chin in my palms. My left eye calmed itself while talking to him. _I'm waiting for you to finish…_ I thought to him.

Lavi walked up to me and stared me down. He made a strange face and whispered, "Are you in love with anyone, Allen?"

I hesitated and bit my lower lip.

Was I? I didn't know if I was or not. He's three years my senior (despite our appearances); surely he knows more about falling in love than I do. Then again, being only eighteen and a bookman, perhaps he doesn't. I didn't think it mattered. Plus, who can fall in love at a time of crisis like this? We can care a lot for people, us Exorcists, but I don't think we have time for love. I know I don't. At least… I didn't think so.

In the end, I answered with this: "Not yet."

"A pity," Lavi replied stiffly, "Because I know two people who love you."

"Lots of people love me," I contradicted, "We're like a family here."

He rolled his eyes; or, rather, his _eye_, since Lavi constantly wore that eye patch. How did he lose his other eye, anyway? And what does it look like under that piece of black fabric, I wondered? "A family," he scoffed. "Sure. Right. But what about the two people who are_ in_ love with you?"

"Who?" I asked. I felt clueless.

"Linalee," he supplied as one of the people. "And someone else."

My mouth opened in awe and pure shock. "Really?! She does?!" I clear my throat. "I mean… _wow_."

Lavi got a tolerant look on his face. "Yes," he ground out between his teeth. He was getting closer, and it unnerved me. "I can't believe you couldn't tell. You're pretty damn naïve, even for a fifteen-year-old," he told me.

I puffed my chest out. "Hey, I may be naïve when it comes to stuff like that, but I'm not when it comes to the world, Lavi. The Akuma, the Millennium Earl, innocence, saving people's lives… I'm not naïve then. I can't afford to be."

"But you can afford to be naïve with people's emotions?" he retorted, his voice rising a pitch. I jerked my head back slightly in surprise.

"What brought this on, anyway? It's late at night. You and I should be in our rooms sleeping, not arguing in the library," I snapped. I didn't want to answer his question, whether it was rhetorical or not. It hurt me that he even said it.

"What brought this on?" the redhead parroted. "Seeing you here when I woke up, that's what! And… my own dumb thoughts that you came here on purpose looking for me."

Lavi had uttered the last part in a lower tone, nearly inaudible. If he had been a greater distance away, I wouldn't have caught it. I blinked once. "I hadn't come looking for you, but maybe I did subconsciously. I was, admittedly, a bit lonely just lying there, so… I dunno, I wandered this way and found you. What's that got to do with anything?"

"Because," Lavi said in a tone I couldn't quite name, "That other person? It's me."

At the time, it took me all of two milliseconds to put the information together.

Lavi is in love with me.

How the hell did that happen?! And when?! For God's sake…

Then, here's comes the part that sprung up on me, the part what simply _happened_:

I stood, my body moving on it's own, and I placed a tentative kiss on his lips.

I couldn't stop myself. It just bubbled up and came out like a stream of any other emotion, only this turned specific one into an action. Now, it was odd in of itself to be kissing another male, and I admitted to myself later on that I probably should have done this with Linalee instead, but as wrong as it felt (now I know what Lavi meant when he mentioned things feeling 'wrong', yet you do them regardless), I was driven to do it, so I did it without hesitation.

Because hearing someone confess their feelings to you right in front of your eyes fills you with a sense of euphoria that is unexplainable and uncontrollable. It makes you do crazy things, like kiss one of your friends.

I shouldn't have done it, though. For within the next few seconds (or minutes? I hadn't been counting), Lavi had deepened the kiss. He gripped the back of my head through my snow white hair and crashed his lips harder against mine. I felt his tongue slide against my already parting lips. I allowed him to enter because I didn't know what else to do.

Somehow, we began backing up against the desk, and I found myself sitting on it. Books and papers fell to the floor, I realized hazily, and Lavi was beginning to nip at my lower lip. My hands came up around his neck, latching together, and he steadied himself with one hand on the ledge of the table, shaking, while the other glided down my back.

Without understanding why, I shuddered as Lavi struggled to lift my jacket up and touch my bare back. I gasped, realizing three things at once: one, that his mouth wasn't on mine any longer; two, that I had fallen backwards and was sprawled across the desktop comfortably, and three, that Lavi's mouth was distracting me by sucking at my throat.

Distracting me, I later realized, so that he could undo my jacket buttons and cast it to the floor. That's when I felt him lowering – or raising? – my shirt to touch the skin of my chest and stomach.

My breathing hitched; I couldn't think of why he was doing this, and I couldn't think of how to make Lavi stop. At the same time, I couldn't think of why I wanted him to stop; it felt too good for me to bother to push him away and tell him 'no'.

"Allen…" he breathed lustfully against my collar bone. It caused another quake to flow down my spine.

Instinctively I leaned my head back and decided not to care about the circumstances. Clearly Lavi has wanted this for a long time now, and somehow, I wasn't disturbed by it. I was going to let him keep touching and kissing me, because deep down, I think I wanted it, too.

I shivered all over suddenly, and realized it was because my shirt had been removed. Lavi felt it as he was creating a trail of burning kisses towards my parasitic weapon of a left arm. He paused. "Are you cold?" he asked with genuine worry.

I glanced over at the redhead to find the dark spark of lust in his eyes fading slightly as he brought his face closer to mine. "My room is right next door," he muttered as a suggestion. "It gets better heating than this big dusty place."

I found myself nodding. Lavi gave a lopsided grin and heaved me to my feet. He scooped up my clothes and tugged me to his room by the hand. My mind, I knew, wasn't thinking about what it meant to go into someone's room at a time like this, but I wasn't about to reason things out. I felt drugged, I was so happy. Did that mean that I liked Lavi more than a friend?

Hmm, good question. Unfortunately, I didn't have an answer at the time.

"Is that better?" Lavi asked me as if I were a child. We were settled under his sheets, which smelled distinctly of Lavi. Already our shared body heat was giving me pleasant goose bumps.

"Yes," I said. I bent over him and shyly licked his jaw, continuing what I technically started with my initial kiss to him. It was weird… Lavi moaned softly from that little action, and I nearly smirked for some unknown reason. Did he really love me that much? And what would his master say if he knew his pupil was disobeying the monk-like rules set by the bookmen?

I knew Lavi didn't seem to care.

So I moved towards him more and fiddled under the sheets with his already partially unbuttoned jacket, trying to slip it off. Underneath, I found, he wasn't wearing a shirt like I had been. Good; there's less obstacles that way. I figured that if I was going to do this with Lavi (whatever _this _is), then I might as well do it correctly: skin to skin.

When my hand grazed one of his nipples on accident, Lavi made a muffled squeak. I realized that he must be a sensitive place for him. Less shy now, I moved around him and slid my nose down his neck, across his collar bone, and to his right nipple. I experimented by taking the bud into my mouth, and earned a small arch of the back and a much less muffled squeak that was half a moan. And that noise was my name. "A-Allen!"

The heat swam around me, and as I twirled my tongue about Lavi's most sensitive area, I felt something coil in my lower abdomen. I knew the feeling; it's not too foreign to me. It's a sort of lurching, sickening warmth that comes and goes quickly if I ever get a sexual thought in my head. But this time, I know, it's not caused by any thoughts, and it's not going to fade after a minute or less.

I lifted my mouth from Lavi's chest and followed my right hand down his side, my dull nails raking his ribs and tickling him. "Neh, Allen…"

Why does he keep saying my name? It sounds peculiar; I've never heard it spoken that way before, and don't think I ever will from anyone else.

Lavi's gaze connected with mine and he was suddenly flashing me a smirk. "Stop torturing me," he said. He rolled me over and pinned me to the mattress. "Or else I'll torture you," he said with a huskier tone.

I was about to ask when he meant, but I soon found out. He crawled upwards and bought my misshapen arm to his lips and trailed his tongue up the line that ran all the way from the shoulder to the cross on the back of my hand. It felt odd but kind of tingly, and I found myself squirming. He laced his fingers through mine and proceeded to kiss by my ear and to the star on my forehead, which he placed an extra wet kiss on. Then Lavi's tongue followed the part of the pentacle that ran down my cheek like a lightning bolt from my no-longer-active Akuma-searching eye. I whimpered, the heat of his tongue on my face and trialing to my neck doing frighteningly arousing things to me.

The word 'arousing' brought my attention to something I felt stabbing at my thigh. I knew it wasn't mine, either. I tried not to think of what might happen if (more like, 'when') our pants were tossed aside and eventually, our undergarments.

"Lavi," I breathed, "What's going to happen after this?"

I was asking a nearly impossible question.

Still, the bookman's apprentice had an answer. "I'm going to be with you forever," he promised softly.

And in that moment, I believed him.

He moved much too slowly. Lavi was taking his time, being gentle with me, or maybe he was always gentle. It's hard to imagine someone wielding a giant hammer to be a gentle individual, seeing as how he's constantly laying down harmful seals and whacking the shit out of Akuma. But as a person, it's easier to imagine, since he might be a bit perverse and witty, but he's ever thinking of the wellbeing of his team.

Lavi came to the brim of my pants with his hands, which had been tweaking my nipples and feeling my flesh delicately. The entire time I heard only my thoughts and soft sighing noises, which I thought were coming from him, but knew were actually coming from my own mouth.

He paused there, right at the fabric of my dress slacks. I always slept in my clothes in case I needed to wake and hurry off to battle, so they were wrinkled and a bit loose under his fingers. I could tell Lavi was debating with himself. Should he remove the clothing and release part of my tension or stop where we were before things got out of hand?

I ended up choosing for him.

"Take them off," I said harshly, not meaning to sound as lustful as I had. This was getting to me, too, whether I loved him the way he loved me or not.

"Are you sure?" he asked, but I knew he wanted to do it. But he cared about me, so he had to make sure.

"Yes," I hissed, and moved to do it myself when he unbuttoned my pants and threw them out from the covers and onto the floor. I sighed, thankful that I was no longer restricted by tight clothing. Lavi leaned forward, and I matched his movements to let him balance on me as he removed his own pants. In moments I realized that he took off his underwear along with them.

That left him nude and me in my boxers. I couldn't see him from the angle I was at and the darkness of the room from the early time of the morning, but I could see a dark trail of hair (most likely a fiery red) trailing down from his belly button and disappearing into the sheets.

Then, with a look of sheer passion, Lavi leaned into me, his slightly wider hips covering my own, and pressed down. We met long before he completed the move due to our growing needs, and I moaned out loud. It was a bit painful but inexplicably delicious.

Lavi made a sputtering noise at the pressured contact, and in seconds he was all over me, his skin rubbing against mine on my chest, my legs, his hands on my arms… my underwear somehow slid off of me, and I was left with sticky (from the sweat, I figured out after a few seconds), supple skin. I leaned into Lavi's collar bone and bit down a groan as our lengths meshed together more. The spiral swirl of hormones pooling in my lower abdomen got larger; it spread and tightened a bit as my heart raced. I felt the blood rushing through my veins and through Lavi's.

For a precious handful of minutes, I forgot that we were Exorcists, or that we would be fighting evil again in God knows how many more days or weeks, or that we lost so many people along the way. I forgot that I was three years younger; we felt like equals to me. I even forgot that two males weren't normally allowed together. It hardly seemed to matter.

I rolled on top of Lavi, taking charge. I looked him right in the eye, and ignored the glimmer of perspiration I saw on his forehead and the attractive blush on his cheeks. I focused on forming words. "What do you want?" I rasped through my panting. I needed to know.

"Just you," he moaned. "It's all I ever wanted since I met you."

I saw the desperate look in his beautifully green eye and heard the truth in his tone.

Honestly, at the time, I had thought he would conquer me and I would play the role of the taken and not the taker. He was older than me and much less naïve, and he was the one who was in love. But I guess I'm too stubborn for my own good; or maybe, because he loved me, I wanted to do something for him. Whatever the reason, I ended up having my fingers in his mouth as he coated them with saliva, and once they were used to prepare him, I was the one who dove in.

I know, it's crazy. He should be inside me, not the other way around. And I almost want to say that I wanted him in me, too. He probably will be one day. But just then…

Then, I couldn't stand to have it any other way.

Lavi cried out, and I had to silence him with a kiss in case someone heard. And I was merely partway in. A tear formed in his eye and I noticed another slide down from under his eye patch. His eye was squeezed shut and he was breathing heavily through his mouth.

The redhead's chin was tilted backward as he arched his back to it's fullest. I was surprised when his legs wrapped around my thighs and plunged me the rest of the way into him. I shut my eyes as I sunk into heated bliss. The tight cave around me nearly sent me over the edge. I fit perfectly, and vaguely I wondered if he would feel the same in reversed roles.

Lavi gasped and his eye popped open. He stared up at me just as I reopened my eyes. He hungrily captured my lips and panted and sucked on my lower lip and I held onto his shoulders and began to move.

It wasn't difficult to rock in place, which was what I started out with. It was easiest to slide out, and I saw it gave Lavi the most pleasure to move out. But going back in was harder, and it made Lavi wince slightly for the first dozen times.

But as I gained speed on the ins and slowed on the outs, Lavi's face muscles begun to relax and he moaned more often as I accurately hit his sweet spot. I knew I was hurting him a little and that he'd be sore later, but for now he seemed content.

I didn't know how long it lasted; I still don't. What I do know, however, was what it felt like to reach my climax. All the heat built up inside me and extended outward in one burst. I spun my fingers in his hair, clenching as I tensed, only to slide my hands down his back as I released. My seed filled Lavi from the inside out and the whole thing made my head swoon. The way he grunted – "Nnhg! _Allen_!" – I knew he was about to do the same. His own hands clawed at the sheets on the mattress as I laid on top of him. He bucked his hips and in one gust he painted our stomachs with white. Then Lavi fell to the bed and breathed erratically to slow his racing heart.

When we were both through, I numbly shifted to lie beside him. We took a moment to catch our breaths and cool our sweating bodies. Lavi groaned softly and turned over onto his side. I felt his gaze on me and returned it. I smiled faintly, already the possible consequences of tonight blurring in the recesses of my mind. The way he looked at me told me not to mind it.

Lavi reached out to touch my face as a smile shone on his. He traced my skin for a full moment before drawing near and pulling me to his chest. He smoothed down my hair and brushed it back from my forehead and jaw line. "I love you," he muttered fiercely, like he truly meant it. I became a bit guilty for not telling the sentiment back at him, but Lavi seemed not to mind. I assumed that meant he thought this was enough: being linked like this, together on a sleepness night.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and burrowed into his skin, inhaling the funny smell of books, night air, and sex. I wasn't used to the third scent, nor did I like it very much; I wrinkled my nose and hid myself in the crook of Lavi's neck. I felt him shake with a chuckle. He breathed brokenly in my ear, small laughs emitting from his mouth. The redhead's grip around me tightened, and he brought the sheets over us.

"Can you sleep now?" he joked.

Of 'course, my cursed eye had been dormant that entire time. So yes, if it didn't start up again, I could sleep.

So I did; deeper than I've slept in a long time. It was restful and peaceful, not to mention snugly warm.

And I had Lavi to thank for that.


End file.
